Generally, the design of known crossing frogs does not allow the movable point to be removed and replaced on the track (in situ) when it is worn or damaged.
For example, the crossing frogs described in patent FR 2 788 535 comprise spacers which are formed in one piece with the projection elements. Removing the movable point from the fish-plate chamber can thus be carried out, for crossing frogs of this type, only in the main direction of the track, that is to say, axially. This removal requires the fitting component to be removed beforehand, fixedly joined to the movable point, the removal of the movable point then being carried in the workshop and not in situ, which requires the worn or damaged frog to be removed and replaced with a replacement part of the same type.
A maintenance operation of this type not only involves very high cost, but also the track being closed for a very long period of time.
The object of the invention is to overcome this disadvantage and to make it possible to carry out a maintenance operation of this type in situ in order to very significantly reduce the duration and the cost of the maintenance operation.